


"Tell me everything, sweetheart."

by Peepis and Sticks (Popfrost)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Fuck Canon My City Now, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reunion, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popfrost/pseuds/Peepis%20and%20Sticks
Summary: "He looks so much older now, so much more worn down. His hair is slightly longer than it was when Shiro last saw him, but it suits him. Just under his eyes are deep, dark circles—the kind Shiro’s never seen him sport. He looks as though he’s cried for years but never quite stopped. Adam pushes the wheelchair over towards the plate covered wall, skimming his fingers over a few of them. His gentle hum is reminiscent of a nursery room lullaby, a father singing his children to sleep."Shiro gets the Reunion he deserves.





	"Tell me everything, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> !! If you haven't watched season 7, PLEASE click off and go watch it! Spoilers ahead! !!
> 
> Hey, just finished season 7 and can I just say FUCK that noise. Rewrote the reunion scene how I thought it truly should've gone down considering the circumstances. Hope you guys enjoy!

_ “Iverson,” he begins, breathless before he can even get the words out. His heart pounds as he asks what he’s been longing to know the moment they set their course back home. Back to Earth. “Where’s Adam?” _

{*}

Iverson leads him down a dimmed hallway lined with empty classrooms, and Shiro can’t help but feel a sense of nostalgia walking down it. He remembers when they were once occupied with cadets of all ages—gifted minds eager to learn and make something of themselves—ready to become whatever the Galaxy Garrison needed. Shiro remembers sitting in those exact classrooms. He remembers being just like them. So full of life, desperate to reach the top and soar high above it. Unwilling to let anything get in his way.

“What’s going on down here?” He inquires. Every room is dark albeit for the sunlight pooling in from outside, and the desks look to be in disarray.

“Once the Galra staged their attack, we entered full defense mode.” Iverson looks over at the classrooms as they pass. Out of the corner of his eye, Shiro catches a flicker of sadness pass over the Commander’s face. “All manpower went into either protecting what we could, or building the Atlas. We no longer have the time nor resources to continue training any future pilots.”

“Oh.” Shiro peels his gaze away from the rooms.

The next long while is spent in silence, of which Shiro spends trying not to get lost in thought. Wherever they’re walking to, it’s deep in the Garrison grounds.

“Shiro, I… I need to be straightforward with you.” Iverson leads him into an elevator, face somber as the other takes to his side and the doors close behind them. “We lost a lot of men that day. More than what we counted on—more than we could’ve  _ ever _ imagined.”

Shiro’s breath hitches. “ _No_ … No—Iverson—you said—!”

“I know what I said, just—!” Iverson’s jaw clenches and he looks away. His sucks in a long breath and exhales slowly. “Let me finish.”

The younger man falls silent, looking over at him with expectant eyes.

“A countless number of brave men and women were lost that day. But some managed to come out of that fight, though not unscathed.” Iverson looks back at Shiro. “Adam isn’t exactly the same person he was before this mess started.”   


As the elevator descends, the next room comes into view. 

“This—” Iverson motions. “Is the memorial room. When everything went down, Adam lost a lot of the cadets he was training. And… well…” Iverson sighs. “You knew how he was with them.”

His chest grows tight. Of course he knew. Adam was the kind of teacher that loved each and every one of his students as if they were his own kids. He would give his life for them if the need called for it. Shiro understands that feeling in a way. Looking at the paladins, he knows he would give his own life for them in a heartbeat.

Shiro… Shiro can’t imagine the agony.   


The elevator to the room comes to a halt as they reach the floor. Iverson steps out and leads the younger towards the wall covered in golden plates. “These days I can’t pin that man down to save my life. But, I know he comes by this room every day at the same time without failure.”

Getting close, Shrio can make out the fine details of each individual plate. Every tag has a name, a pictures, and the rank of every fallen Galaxy Garrison member. His stomach churns as he realizes he recognizes almost every face on this wall, especially those who were barely ranking cadets.

“What time will he be here?” Shiro asks, still staring at the wall with sorrow filled eyes.

“Any minute now. The moment I see him, I’ll debrief him and give you two the time you need.”

Shiro looks over at him. “Does he know I’m here?”

“No.”

“Does he know that I’m _alive_?”

Iverson makes a face. “Sam told him about the Kerberos Mission. That you were still alive and out there somewhere in space. I don’t know if he believed it or not, but once we caught word from Holt’s son that Voltron had gone missing, I…” He sighs. “I don’t know. That man isn’t exactly an open book.”

Shiro nods. “Would he kill me if I surprised him?”

Iverson blinks and then bursts out into a fit of laughter. “That’d be one Hell of a surprise! I couldn’t give you a definite answer, but I’m sure he’ll let you live.” As his laughs die, a warm grin tugs at the edges of his mouth. “Want me to leave you to it, then?”

Shiro chuckles, “If it’s fine.”

“Yeah, just don’t kill the poor man by giving him a heart attack.” Iverson pulls away. “I’ve got some work to attend to on this floor anyways. Just don’t be too loud.”

Nodding, Shiro watches as Iverson walks out of sight. Silence falls over the room, leaving his pounding heart to fill in the quiet. He tries to remember the last he ever saw of Adam. He remembers the frustration in his then lover’s voice, the desperation it held.

“ _ How much do  _ I _ mean to you, Takashi _ ?”

Shiro’s fingers tremble. Did he make the right choice then? He hasn’t thought of the Kerberos mission in years— the mission that changed not only his life but the lives of so many others. A catalyst to an adventure he never thought he’d ever embark on. He took a chance by opting to spend the rest of his better years in space, on a mission with Samuel Holt and his son, but at the cost of Adam. He put his ambitions, his goals, his wants over Adam.

“ _ You’ve won every award there is to win, broken every record there is to break! What are you trying to prove? _ ”

_ So much.  _ Not only to the world, but to himself. He didn’t want to wait out the end, stay on earth and let his disease take his body hostage. He had only a few years left then. He wanted to soar into the stars and do what he loved most. At the time, he couldn’t see why Adam had fought with him as much as he did then. Why Adam had tried to hold him back.

It’s only now that he sees why Adam had sided with Sanda that day. Maybe all those years in space had given him a second perspective, a broadened view outside of a dying pilot’s dream to reach Kerberos and whatever was beyond that. All Adam wanted was to keep Shiro safe and to spend what time he had left together. He can’t say he regrets going on the Kerberos mission. But, God, does the guilt of breaking the then love of his life down like that haunts him to this day.

Across the room, the elevator hums to life. He breaks out of thought, looking over as a figure descends down in it and reaches the floor. From here, he can’t make out who it is. He tenses despite himself and turns his back to the stranger now making his way towards the memorial.

Is it Adam? If so, how will the other react to seeing him after so long? What would Shiro even  _ say _ ? How could he explain all of these things—tell him everything he’s ever wanted to say to him? His heart pounds harder, his head begins to throb. Shiro takes in a few deep breaths to try to steady himself.

Then, just behind him, he hears the sound of rolling wheels, a tender, familiar hum. His heart naturally settles at the sound, swelling with an old warmth he hasn’t felt in since before he left earth all those years ago. Shiro glances back.

It’s…

It’s him.

_ Adam _ .

He looks so much older now, so much more worn down. His hair is slightly longer than it was when Shiro last saw him, but it suits him. Just under his eyes are deep, dark circles—the kind Shiro’s never seen him sport. He looks as though he’s cried for years but never quite stopped. Adam pushes the wheelchair over towards the plate covered wall, skimming his fingers over a few of them. His gentle hum is reminiscent of a nursery room lullaby, a father singing his children to sleep.

Shiro stands there, face out of view, listening to the sound of Adam’s singing voice muffled by his closed lips. It’s a nostalgic sound, reminding him of the times they spent dancing alone in the lounge at night. Adam would sing so softly, his voice akin to what Shiro once envisioned an angel’s choir to sound like, and they’d sway to the rhythm of it. Those memories, despite being so tender and fond, only make the guilt and pain worse.

Suddenly, the humming stops. Adam touches a particular plate, staring at it for a moment before his lips begin to quiver.

“I should’ve done more,” he whispers just loud enough for Shiro to hear. “You guys would still be here if I had done better. If only I was quicker, if only I had done something—”

Adam’s voice cracks. He bows his head, taking his glasses off to press his thumb and index finger against the corners of his eyes.

“ _ I’m so sorry _ ,” he chokes out. “You all should be here, not  _ me _ .”

Shiro turns. He desperately wants to say something, but the sound of his footstep is louder than he thought it would be. Adam jumps hard.

“Sh- _ Shit _ —!” he yelps out and clasps a hand to his mouth. He drags it down and lets it fall back into his lap. His posture is rigid as he spares Shiro’s foot a glance.

Shiro’s heart almost stops.

“Sorry, I-I didn’t see you there.” Adam looks somewhere other than Shiro. Putting his glasses back on, Adam seems to be turning away from where Shiro stands. “ _ Christ _ , I must look like an idiot.”

The younger pilot’s brows furrow. Did… Did he not recognize him? Shiro swallows hard and takes another step forward.

“N-No,” Shiro starts, voice wavering. “You don’t, Adam.”

His once lover tenses up hard. He snaps his gaze back to Shiro, eyes wide with shock. For a moment, it’s silent.

“Uhm… H-Hey… there.” Shiro smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. “Been a while hasn’t it?”

Adam gapes, turning his chair to face Shiro. He says nothing nor does anything besides…  _ stare _ . Shiro tries to nervously fill the tense silence.   


“You… You look…” his voice cracks slightly. Shiro’s eyes soon grow hot with tears. “You look wonderful.”

Adam lets the tears he tried to hold back just moments ago free fall down his cheeks. An incredulous laugh fills the air.

“After all these years,” Adam half cries, half chuckles. “You’re still the  _ worst _ liar, Takashi Shirogane.”

Adam rolls towards him in his wheelchair, Shiro kneeling down to meet him halfway. In a split second, the two collide into a tight embrace. Adam hugs him with a ferocity that Shiro’s yearned to feel for years on end, and grips the back of his coat as a sob rips from his throat. Shiro holds him close with the one arm he has left, gripping the back of his shirt just as tight as the words he’s wanted to say for an eternity tumbles out of his mouth.

“ _ I should have never left you, Adam. _ ” 

“ _ God, I missed you so much, babe. _ ”

“ _ I never forgot about you, not for a second. _ ”

“ _ I’m so so sorry, Adam. _ ”

It feels like hours before the pair stops crying and manages to pry themselves apart long enough to get a look look at each other. Adam’s jawline is covered in a light stubble, and his lips are just slightly chapped. His eyes are red and glossy, his cheeks are tearstained, and his lips curl into grin that’s just as much pained as it is loving. He’s looks like a mess, but it’s the most beautiful mess Shiro’s ever seen.

Adam cups his cheek in the palm of his hand, tenderly stroking away the ugly tears Shiro cries in the wake of all of this. Shiro, almost out of instinct, leans into the touch.

“You think  _ I _ look wonderful?” Adam croaks out. “You look like one of those marble sculptures from the art museum—God—you look  _ beautiful _ , sweetheart.”

_ Sweetheart _ . Shiro almost starts crying again.

“What?” He chokes out a chuckle. “ _ C’mon _ , now you’re just exaggerating.”   


Adam laughs hard, and the sound fills Shiro’s heart to the brim with warmth.   


“ _ Me _ ?  _ Exaggerate _ ?” Adam grins. 

Without a second thought, Shiro leans in to kiss the other. Adam eagerly fills the gap, and the sensation of their lips making contact sends shivers up and down his spine. It’s hesitant at first, innocent and sweet, but it doesn’t take long for that hesitation to go away. Their kiss deepens, Shiro’s hand sliding up to run his fingers through Adam’s brown hair, and the sensation of Adam’s hand tenderly touching the back of his neck sends a sense of safety rushing through every inch of his body. His lips taste like the same type of chapstick he’s used since they first met. 

Adam looks, feels _ ,  _ and _ tastes  _ like _ home _ .

When they part, they find themselves hugging each other again.

“I missed you, Takashi.” Adam whispers, holding him tight.

“I missed you too, Adam.” Shiro whispers back.

Adam shudders just the slightest bit. “I-I’m sorry.”

Shiro pulls back enough to see his face. His eyes are wide with shock.

“For what?” He asks. “Adam, you have nothing to be sorry about.”

“I never said goodbye to you.” Adam exhales and shakes his head. “Or that I  _ loved _ you. Or how  _ proud _ I was of you. That’s…  _ God _ ,” Adam covers his face with one hand. " _ That’s haunted me for so many years _ .”

“No, Adam…” Shiro’s face contorts with sadness. “I’m the only one who needs to apologize here. I shouldn’t have done that to you. I shouldn’t have left you.”

Adam sniffles and looks back up at Shiro. He stares for a moment too long before smiling.

“But, look at what leaving has got you.” He brings a hand up to gently touch the scar across the bridge of his nose. “You’re some hero flying off to save the universe. You can’t get any cooler than that. And, oh man—!” He runs a hand over his white hair, grinning from ear to ear. “Look at your  _ hair _ !”

Shrio laughs, cheeks reddening just the slightest. “You like it?”

“I _love_ it. Oh, God, Takashi…” He looks him in the eyes, the affection in his own almost enough to knock Shiro over. “ _I love you_.”

“ _I love you_ , too, Adam…” He replies breathlessly.

Adam looks him over. “After all these years… You came back,” he muses. His face then falls, fingers trailing the armrest of his wheelchair. “So much changed while you were away.”

“What… What happened while I was gone?” He inquires in a gentle voice.

“A lot of things,” Adam breaths, looking back at the wall. “T-Too many things.”

“I’m so sorry…” 

Adam dips his head. “It’s been… rough these last few years,” he admits before looking back up at him. “But I’m happy to have you back.”   


“I’m happy to be back.” Shiro replies.

Adam soon looks down, eyes going wide. “ _ Shit… _ ”   


Shiro follows his gaze down to his missing arm. “Yeah, ah…” He chuckles despite himself. “Long story.”

“I’m sure you have a lot of long stories to tell me.” Adam touches his shoulder. “Where do you want to start?”   


Shiro blinks. “You want me to tell you it _now_?”

“You’ve been gone for almost a decade, Takashi, of course I want you to tell me it now!” Adam wheels his chair back and nods for Shiro to follow him back to the elevator.

Shiro chuckles as they leave the memorial site—side by side—and head towards the elevator. “It’s... a really long story, Adam. Longer than… what I can fit in a few hours let alone a few minutes.”   


Without warning, Adam reaches over and touch Shiro’s hand. Their fingers lace together just as naturally as they did all those years ago.

“I don’t care how long it takes.” Adam squeezes tight. “Tell me everything, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
